


BATIM Live-Action Movie Trailer v2

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [215]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, Good Joey, Implied/referenced Heel-Face Turns, Ink beings are not made from humans, Movie idea, No prompt this time, Teasers & Trailers, With One Exception, You’ll see who at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: My second take on a live-action BATIM trailer, with inspiration from the first and third trailers for Age of Ultron.I am well aware that AoU came out on May 1st, but seeing as how C4 came out on 4/30...If you have any casting ideas, leave them in the comments.
Series: Inky Tales [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769734
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	BATIM Live-Action Movie Trailer v2

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -The Toons and monsters are not created from humans, with one exception (you’ll see who it is at the end).  
> -Joey is not a bad guy here, in case it’s not obvious.  
> -As is the case with all of my works (with one or two possible exceptions), the end of Chapter 5 is not canon.  
> -If anyone wishes to create fanart of this, you have my approval. Just be sure to provide credit and links.  
> -Speaking of links:  
> +LA Trailer Take 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535336  
> +AoU Trailer 1: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rD8lWtcgeyg  
> +AoU Trailer 3: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JAUoeqvedMo

(Shots of various rooms throughout the studio.)  
  
Ink Demon (v/o): There’s something I want to show you...  
  
(Shot of a bubbling ink pool. A cartoon glove suddenly breaks the surface. The camera pans over to a wide-eyed Joey.)  
  
Ink Demon (v/o): You through you could control me...  
  
(Shot of the Ink Demon climbing out of the pool. He grins wickedly at Joey, who backs away in fear.)  
  
Ink Demon (v/o): But I’m not your little devil darling.  
  
(‘Can’t Be Erased’ begins to play. Shot of Henry staring at a Boris corpse in horror. Shot of Bendy scrambling to escape from something, though all that can be seen is a shadow. Shot of Boris cowering in fright. Shot of Alice fending off Searchers with a katana.)  
  
Joey (v/o): I wanted to bring Bendy and his friends to life...  
  
(Shot of the Prophet turning his head. Shot of Joey gingerly stroking Bendy’s head.)  
  
Joey: ...but in doing so, I unleashed something terrible.  
  
(Shot of the Projectionist and Malice looking at the Ink Demon. Shot of numerous Butcher Gang clones shambling towards Henry and Bendy. Shot of Henry and Joey seated on the bed in the safehouse.)  
  
Joey: There’s nothing wrong with dreaming, Henry.  
  
Henry: But there is a lot wrong with making deals with demons.  
  
(He pauses, looking over at Bendy, who is playing cards with Boris.)  
  
Henry: Real ones, I mean.  
  
(Shot of Henry standing waist deep in ink, his eyes glowing as he screams in pain. Shot of the Projectionist charging forward. Shot of Malice striding confidently through Park Storage. Shot of Joey putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder.)  
  
Joey: Protect them.  
  
Henry: I will.  
  
(Shot of ‘Boris’ stomping forward. Henry motions for the real Boris to stay back. Shot of Alice attaching a mechanical arm to Boris, the latter’s left arm having been severed.)  
  
Bendy (v/o): It’s not the Ink Demon who will set us free.  
  
(Shot of Henry grabbing his axe.)  
  
Text: IT’S TIME  
  
(Shot of Henry and the Toons taking the elevator down, all looking determined.)  
  
Henry: No Toon gets left behind.  
  
(Shot of Malice kneeling on the floor, covering her face as she weeps. Henry approaches her, and as she looks up at him, he holds out his free hand. After a moment of hesitation, she takes it.)  
  
Henry (v/o): Not even one.  
  
Text: TO BELIEVE  
  
(Shot of a wall, on which silhouettes of the Ink Demon killing the Prophet can be seen. Shot of Joey prying off a panel with a crowbar, exposing an orb glowing with a hellish light. Shot of ‘Bertrum’ activating. Shots of various pipes bursting, unleashing a flood of ink. Shot of Malice holding an ink heart in one hand. As tears roll down her cheeks, the left side of her face heals, and her left eye changes to match her right, both having pie cut pupils.)  
  
Ink Demon (v/o): We’ve written your fate...  
  
(Shot of the Chapter 1 jumpscare.)  
  
Ink Demon: ...and it can’t be erased.  
  
(Shot of the Ink Demon going into ‘Beast Bendy’ mode. Henry and the Toons move into a fighting stance, weapons at the ready.)  
  
Text: BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE  
  
(Shot of Audrey, suspended in a coffin-shaped incubation device with her eyes closed. Without warning, they suddenly open.)  
  
Text: XX/XX/XXXX.


End file.
